iWill Fix You
by LeCamWriter xD
Summary: I found this on my computer, i wrote it over a year ago now, thought i would post it and see what people thought. Carly is awoken by frantic knocking in the middle of the night, who could be the culprit? OOC and not sure if i can update or not..word doesnt like me xD (needs editing)


**A/N:Bonjourno…..which means Italian for hello…..i think, anyway, Admit it people…my stories are crap…especially the seddie ones *shivers* So I decided to wright a different story…with a different ship….CAM:DDDD I think they are an awesome ship and I apologise if this is bad to….but face it I'm a shit writer anyway xD On with the story…**

**Disclaimer: Yes….obviously I own iCarly…pfftt**

Carly P.O.V

I didn't realise how bad things were for Sam, I mean I knew her home life wasn't the best but I didn't realise the full extent of it until that one night she showed up at my apartment…..

_Flashback_

_I'd just finished getting ready for bed when I heard frantic knocking at my door, who would be knocking at the door this time at night, I ran down the stairs to see who was causing the noise, thank god Spencer isn't home or he would be calling the cops, thinking someone was breaking in it was that bad._

_Anyways I finally make it to the door to find it .As I look for the keys the knocking gets louder and more frantic " I'm coming!" I say in a cranky voice little like an old lady…anyway I finally find the keys and unlock the door to see a very distressed looked like she was about to cry so I let her in, something must be really wrong…she wouldn't just knock….so un-Sam like, she didn't even say anything just went straight up the stairs_

"_Erm…Sam?" I asked as I followed her up the stairs, I finally catch up to her and grab her wrist and turn her round so she is facing me._

"_What's the matter Sam? And don say nothing because you don't just randomly show up so late….usually "She proceeds to take her phone out of her pocket. I gave her a confused look but she didn't notice, she sits down on top of the stairs and I do the same .She starts to type something and then suddenly my cell phone goes off, I run to retrieve it to find a text from Sam….weir. I open up the text and it read:_

**Sam:**___It's my mom_

_I go back to the top of the stairs and she is still there._

" _Sam why don't you just talk?" I say worriedly, she starts typing again and then my phone goes off again…text from Sam….it read:_

_**Sam:**__ She…she hurt me_

_I look up from the text to see Sam crying nearly, well stifling, I wrap my arms around her in a tight hug to tell her its ok to cry, eventually she wraps her arms around me, her walls come down, she starts crying into my shoulder, then I ask the dreaded question…._

"_What happened Sam" I say in a soft hushed tone._

_Asking that question didn't help, she just cried even harder but eventually she started to mumble something;_

"_She hurt me Carly" She managed to choke out _

"_How" I say in the same tone as before._

"_She…she hit meh….i tried to fight back but…she got her boyfriend involved….and he….he..-" she tried to finish the sentence without out crying but failed as she clung onto me like I was the only thing alive._

"_What did he do Sam?" I ask rubbing her back to reassure her to continue._

"_He…he did stuff….bad stuff….I couldn't fight back he was to strong….he raped me Carlyy-"She finished the sentence by digging her head further into my shoulder, anger was shooting through my body, I just wanted to kill that man, but I didn't let it show, probably never be able to anyway. So I just held her whispering in her ears saying its ok but I knew it wasn't….then she lifted her head and said something I thought I would never hear her say;_

"_Please…..don't hate me" she choked out._

"_Oh Sam….How can you even think I would ever hate you….we will get through this, he will not ever touch you again, him or your mom, you will stay here with me ok?" I said hoping she would agree, even if she didn't she is still stopping here, I won't let them come near her again, No one should have to go through this._

_She didn't reply though, just cried, I held her till her breathing relaxed and went slower, which must mean she fell asleep or passed out, poor girl, for a usually strong person it breaks my heart to see her like this, they will pay for leaving her like this, broken, they will pay._

That's when it all started…..that night, two days ago…Sam is currently clutching on to me asleep and can't even stay in the same room as Spencer or any other male for that matter, it's weird how one event can change a person so much, some people can be so cruel, I just….I wish that things could go back to the way they were you know? Sam has woken up now, she is crying again, probably had another nightmare about the _'incident' _(as we refer to it now) so I just hold her whispering that is ok it was only a dream as I do every time she wakes up now, they've left her so broken, I promise Sam I will pick up the pieces….I will fix you.

**A/N: And there you have it…shit I know…but hey I'm a shit writer ;DD Any ideas? Carry on or not? Meh up to you review! :D if you don't a purple unicorn will come and eat your cookie O_O BE WARNED. (I'm deleting my seddie ones, their shit to be honest, I'm keeping the **_For you _** one thought….That isn't that bad :3. ) You are the weakest link…..Goodbye ;DD**


End file.
